Unscented or low scented products are desired by consumers as they may be considered more natural and discreet than scented products. Manufacturers of unscented or low scented products for controlling odors rely on odor reduction ingredients or other technologies (e.g. filters) to reduce malodors. But some of the odor control compositions, while known to be effective, may not be visually attractive when incorporated into the product. Therefore, there is a continuing need for ways to control or reduce unwanted odors while maintaining an attractive appearance of the product.